Like you like this
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Faye and Cassie have to go and get Melissa from a witch crackhouse. They take her back to the abandoned house to wait until it's out of her system. They have a serious conversation and upon witnessing Faye's softer side, Cassie makes a move. Chamberlake.


_**Prompt: Faye and Cassie end up having to go find Melissa who's hooked on Devil's spirit. They pull her out of a 'witch crackhouse' and take her back to the old house for the night till it's out of her system. Cassie/Faye have a serious conversation about why Melissa's having such a hard time (Nick). When Faye reveals her softer side – concern and love for her friend – Cassie can't hold back her feelings for Faye any longer. Faye feels the same, but shows it more than says it. **_

_**My fill:**_

"I'm coming!" Cassie yelled as she walked to the door. The doorbell had already rung five times in rapid succession but the person on the other side of the door seemed to be quite persistent in their efforts to capture her attention. She finally opened the door to reveal Faye standing there "Faye? What are you doing here?" Cassie noticed the anxious expression on Faye's face and continued before she could reply "What's wrong?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"…What kind of secret?"

"I need you to come with me somewhere." Faye answered hurriedly "But you can't tell anybody else about it."

Cassie stepped back into the house, only to emerge moments later with her jacket in her hand. She locked the door behind her before gesturing for Faye to lead the way "So where are we going?" she asked as they walked down the path. She spotted Faye's car parked outside and headed towards it.

Faye rolled her eyes at the apprehensive tone of Cassie's voice "I'm luring you into the woods so we can face off."

Cassie's step faltered at the admission "Seriously?"

"No." Faye answered simply as she got into the car and started the engine.

Cassie hesitated for a moment before getting into the car. She barely had time to close the door behind her before Faye was speeding off down the street "So where are we really going?"

"A crack house."

"Haha." Cassie deadpanned with a shake of her head "Very fucranny."

"I'm not joking." Faye said honestly "We're going to a witch's crack house because Melissa is off her head on devil's spirit."

"What?"

"Melissa is high." Faye explained simply "Some random guy called me from her phone and told me to come and pick her up because she's too high to get home by herself or something."

"Oh…" Cassie muttered, slightly confused "So why did you need me?"

"Backup." Faye answered, taking a left turn at a set of traffic lights in front of her "In case there's any trouble."

"Why didn't you ask Diana or Adam?" Cassie asked, despite the warm glow she felt at the prospect of Fayechoosing to entrust her as her backup.

"Because I didn't." Faye retorted quickly "What's with all the questions?"

"Sorry." Cassie mumbled.

"Whatever."

They fell into silence for the rest of the journey and a matter of minutes later Faye was turning down a narrow street. She parked in front of a house and took a deep breath as she peered up at it "Well this is it." She glanced at Cassie "Ready?"

Cassie offered a cautious nod before getting out of the car. Faye did the same and Cassie walked around the vehicle to join her on the other side.

"Let's just get this over with, yeah?" Faye asked eventually. She didn't wait for an answer from Cassie, instead squaring her shoulders and walking quickly up to the door. By the time Cassie had caught up, Faye had just rang the doorbell.

A couple of long seconds passed before it was opened by a crack.

"What do you want?" a male voice asked suspiciously from behind the door.

"I'm here for my friend." Faye answered confidently. There was a moment of pause before the door was opened completely to reveal a young man with thick dark hair and piercing blue eyes standing there.

"Come in."

Faye stepped inside of the house with Cassie at her side. The door closed behind her and she instantly wrinkled her nose at the smell. Clearly 'devil's spirit' wasn't the only kind of drugs being done in the house.

"She's in there." The mysterious guy pointed towards a room down the hall.

Faye consciously caught Cassie's left wrist before starting to walk down the hall towards the room which she noticed was exuding an inordinate amount of smoke. Indeed as soon as they stepped into the room her lungs stung with the intensity of the smoke in the air.

"I thought this drug was a powder?" Cassie asked, trying as hard as she could to supress the urge to cough.

"It is." Faye answered distractedly "They're smoking weed." She glanced around, noticing a couple of guys leering at them from across the room. She tightened her grip on Cassie's wrist and tugged her closer to her side before continuing to look around the room. Her gaze stopped on a couch against the opposite wall and her breath caught in her throat when she spotted Melissa. Her best friend was sitting upright though she was clearly unconscious.

"She's just passed out." The guy assured her when he noticed her expression.

"She better be." Faye snapped before storming over to Melissa, effectively pulling Cassie with her "Melissa?" she lightly slapped the girl on the cheek "Hey, Melissa?"

Melissa opened her eyes and grinned widely when she spotted Faye "Faaaaayye."

Faye cringed when she noticed that Melissa's eyes were bloodshot, indicating that she had taken more than just devils spirit "Yeah, it's me." She offered Melissa a small smile before turning to the guy behind her with a severely pissed off expression "What has she taken?"

The guy blew out a stream of smoke before answering "Devil's spirit…A bit of green I think."

Faye was about to open her mouth to put the guy in his place when Cassie spoke up from where she had moved onto the couch "Faye, let's just get her out of here."

Faye turned back to Melissa to see that she had slouched against Cassie. She took a deep breath before moving to duck underneath Melissa's left arm. She wrapped the arm around her shoulder and gripped Melissa's wrist before lifting her from the couch with Cassie's help.

"Hey, do you need any help?" the guy asked, a bit too late.

"Fuck you." Faye retorted as she walked Melissa out of the smoky room.

"Where are we going?" Melissa asked brightly as she tugged Faye close to her side.

Faye glanced at Cassie, slightly unsure as to what the best course of action would be.

"The abandoned house?" Cassie suggested.

"Yeah…Sure. Nobody will be going there tonight."

Cassie nodded in agreement as they stepped outside. Melissa tripped over her own feet, almost sending them all sprawling to the ground but Faye and Cassie managed to keep their balance enough to hold the girl between them up.

"I don't feel good." Melissa announced with a shaky giggle.

Faye sighed as they helped Melissa into the car. It was obviously going to be a long night if Melissa was experiencing a come down.

XXXX

Melissa whimpered restlessly in her sleep, her head rolling from side to side as she tried to fight off whatever invisible demon was hounding her in her nightmares.

Faye gently shushed her and lightly brushed a strand of hair from her friend's sweat coated forehead with her free hand. Her right hand was gripping Melissa's so she noticed immediately when the hand within her own attempted to clench into a tight fist. She frowned in response to the action and rubbed her thumb soothingly over the back of Melissa's hand. She moved her free hand to Melissa's shoulder and tried in vain to soothe her with physical contact "Hey, it's okay. You're okay."

"Nick…" Melissa whimpered, causing Faye to briefly pause in her comforting movements. As soon as she did so Melissa seemed to become more agitated and tense spurring Faye to carry on with what she had been doing.

Cassie leaned against the open doorway with a sad smile on her face as she listened intently to Faye murmuring soft reassurances to the unconscious girl on the couch. She didn't want to disrupt the moment but she was aware that Faye didn't like being spied on. With that in mind she forced herself to break the quiet atmosphere.

"How's she doing?"

Faye startled slightly and glanced over her shoulder at the question. When she noticed it was just Cassie she allowed herself to relax slightly before turning back to Melissa "I don't know. She's burning up and I think she's having some kind of nightmare."

Cassie walked into the room to hover next to the armchair Faye was sitting in and looked down at Melissa in concern. The unconscious girl was shivering uncontrollably despite the sweat that coated her forehead "Is it normal for her to be coming down this fast?"

"I don't know." Faye answered quietly "It's not exactly a normal drug." She placed her hand palm down on Melissa's forehead for a moment before reaching out to pull the throw from the back of the couch.

Cassie watched intently as Faye used her free hand to tuck the soft blanket in around Melissa "Do you think we should call a doctor?"

Faye hesitated for a moment before shaking her head "I don't think there's anything they could do for her…and she wouldn't want us to call a doctor anyway." She stared at Melissa for a moment longer before releasing the hand within her own and sinking back into her seat with a heavy sigh.

"Hey." Cassie placed a cautious hand on Faye's shoulder "She's going to be okay you know."

"I hope so." Faye muttered, not even bothering with the stinging retort that came to mind.

"What is it?" Cassie asked in concern as she watched Faye bit her lip in thought.

"This is kind of my fault." Faye admitted, gesturing towards Melissa. She couldn't help but feel glad that Melissa seemed to be sleeping through the worst of the come down but that did nothing to lessen the guilt she felt "Her being like this."

Cassie took a seat on the arm of the chair Faye was sitting on and gave her shoulder a comforting rub "What do you mean?"

"I introduced her to the drugs." Faye answered, her tone remaining monotonous despite the heavy subject "I ignored the Nick situation."

"The Nick situation?" Cassie prompted curiously.

"She's still hung up on him…I acted like an insensitive bitch and told her to get over it."

"Faye, it's not your fault…"

"Yes, it is." Faye snapped, finally shrugging Cassie's hand off her shoulder "Don't try to fucking defend me. I don't need you to."

"I didn't say you did." Cassie murmured, lowering her hand back to her lap.

Faye didn't respond but after a few minutes of silence she spoke up again "I should have done something more. I should have seen this coming."

Cassie swallowed heavily in response, contemplating exactly how she was supposed to resist the urge to defend Faye from herself "Faye…"

"I know." Faye interrupted without so much as glancing up "Don't say it again."

"We'll help her." Cassie promised softly, perturbed by Faye's out of character low mood. She'd never seen the brunette look so guilty and defeated "We'll help her stop."

"Yeah…we will." Faye agreed, a steely look of determination masking her expression.

"You really care about her." Cassie said without thinking.

"Shock horror…I'm not the cold, heartless bitch everyone thinks I am." Faye deadpanned "Not entirely anyway."

"I don't think you're a cold heartless bitch at all." Cassie disagreed. She was met with a disbelieving stare and continued sheepishly "Maybe you're a bit…emotionally distant at times."

"Right." Faye chuckled softly and turned her attention back to Melissa.

"You're anything but cold and heartless right now." Cassie whispered, drawing Faye's attention back to her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." Cassie stumbled over her words "I just…I like you like this."

"What? You don't usually like me?"

"I always like you." Cassie stated sincerely. She met Faye's surprised gaze for a brief moment before ducking her head to hide the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks.

"You always like me?" Faye echoed cautiously "Like me like…how? Like you want to be friends or whatever?"

"Not really." Cassie answered with a shake of her head "Not just your friend."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Cassie murmured nervously.

"Okay."

Cassie blinked at the statement and glanced up quickly "Okay?"

"Okay." Faye confirmed before twisting in her seat. She leaned up to Cassie's level and offered a shaky smile "Me too." With that said she shifted close and kissed the blonde softly. Needless to say Cassie quickly responded and a moment later she found herself being pulled from the arm of the couch onto Faye's lap as the kiss deepened.

THE END.


End file.
